A Forever Unloved
by scuba angel
Summary: An idea I've had in my head for a while around how Leah Clearwater copes after the end of BD. It's sad, it involves a sensitive issue, but it's just how I think Leah's story could possible come to an ending.


She sat there, as far into the woods as she thought possible for them not to hear, and heaved as the sobs wracked her body. How fucked up was her life that the one thing that had given her meaning were the family of leeches she was supposed to kill. The leeches she was created to kill. It was just fucked up and now that the Volturi had left there was no longer a need for her in Forks or La Push combined. So what now?

Leah knew who she was. She was the anomaly, the outsider, and the impossible statistic. She was the female werewolf. The one and only female werewolf in the world. Where Jacob had run off to be alone, Leah truly was a lone wolf walking amongst a world where no one knew what to say to her because no one knew how to take her. She shouldn't even exist and she knew this better than anyone else did.

No one knew why she had become a werewolf, but Leah knew that deep down it must've been a punishment for something that she had done in either a past life or unknowingly in this one. Why else would she be turned into a monster, who at the sight of her, killed her own father through sheer shock. Why else would she be denied the right to a family? Why else would she be expected to live forever whilst not being able to love? Why else would she have been made to suffer through heart break and loss twice over because of a mythical bond causing the men in her life to find love with two other women. Two other women who were better than her for the pure reason that they were women, they weren't genetic dead ends like her. They weren't scarred and ugly like her. They didn't erupt in a mass of fur, claws and teeth every time PMS got the better of them. And so here Leah sat, after the final confrontation that ended in little bloodshed for both sides, sobbing and weeping into the forest that she had taken solace in so many times before this.

There was only so far Leah could run. So far she could escape from the voices in her head and only so many times she could stand her heart breaking over and over and she was tired from trying anymore. There was no purpose for her anymore. There were no impending vampire attacks and no immediate danger that would require her help. The genetic dead end was no longer necessary and so Leah sat on her knees, head downcast and staring at the knife that she had taken from her mother's kitchen and contemplated how she would find the courage to once and for all end everything that had led her to this point.

Leah also knew that she wasn't far enough into the woods for her tears to not be heard by her pack brothers over sensitive hearing and so as she heard the distant sound of branches crumbling that signalled the approach of her wolf companions that she took a deep breath and lifted the knife to her chest. She knew that to slash her wrists would only mean that the wounds would heal over too fast for any damage to be caused and so there was only one way for her to do this. Releasing the breath she had held from hearing the approaching rescue team she thrust the knife deep into her chest at the exact place she could hear her heartbeat pulse from.

The pain rocketing through her body caused her body to erupt and her skin to tear apart to reveal her wolf form and send out her one last, broadcasted thought to the pack before a calm overcame her body and she shifted back to slump forward, naked and bloody, onto the mud as her life seeped from her second by second until she completely faded away, her heart slowing and sputtering until it couldn't resist the blade any longer.

It was the deafening sound of Seth Clearwater's howl throughout Forks and La Push that let everyone else know that Leah Clearwater was no longer the only female werewolf the world has ever seen. She was no longer a broken girl, a genetic dead end or a fucked up excuse for a vampire-hating werewolf.

She was Leah Clearwater, beloved daughter of Sue Clearwater and the late Harry Clearwater, devoted sister of Seth Clearwater. The girl who refused to settle for a forever unloved.


End file.
